Becoming
by MistY BluE
Summary: CH. 3 now up ^^ --ANYWAY! This ficcy is about Misty steering into the wonderful world of music. She becomes a singer, and there's more I'm plotting so read and review, guys!
1. Default Chapter

**Becoming** ****

**Becoming**

__

By: ~*~MistY BluE~*~

Part 1

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody! I haven't written many fics for a while though I did write a poem called "Ever." So, if you want to check it out, go right ahead…after you read this fic! And this goes out to **A*MON **because she deserves to be recognized. She helped me out with the plot line. On with the story!

**__**

Ash—16 Misty—16 Brock—19 

DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN *NSYNC AND THEIR SONGS, AND OTHER SINGERS I WILL INSERT IN THE STORY LATER ON. *NSYNC IS COPYRIGHT OF JIVE RECORDS.

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

Here is a usual scene, our famous trio—or shall I say, one to be—are walking along surprisingly serene; off to a store to fit their needs, for supplies or just plain entertainment. Why don't we check on them now?

"Damn, I need this Pokédex updated!" Ash began.

"Oh yeah, you'd better or you'll choke." Scoffed Misty.

"No, please, not at this hour of the morning." Brock winced and hung his head low.

"It's eleven thirty, Brock!" Misty was challenging Brock to see how far he'd go into a shouting match, what she loved to do. Opening her big mouth.

"Hey back up there, Misty—" Apparently, her influence from Ash got the best of her. "I didn't actually mean back up!! Why did you say 'you'll choke?'"

"What I meant was, even if you've seen the dang Pokémon before, for the zillionth time, you whip it out and say 'what's this…?' Oh you'll be a Pokémon Master if ya keep that up!" Misty explained with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Why don't we go our separate ways for now?" Brock cut in, "Here's a department store with a videophone, just what you need to contact Professor Oak. Misty can go blow up the other half of the store if she wants to. Let's stop the fiasco." 

"Okay fine, be what you will. I just need a huge update for this thing. It's being ghetto." Ash stated.

"Then your videophone awaits you…" Brock stood aside from Ash and swung his arms to the entrance, as if he were a servant for the almighty prince. Of course, stubborn as Ash was, he rolled his eyes and continued through.  
  
"Misty, I'm going to be in the Breeder's section which is…uh, erm…let's put it this way, a journey down the Nile River." Brock said sarcastically, bringing a smile to the redhead's lips. 

"Right!" Misty let out a cute chuckle, "I'll be in the music section!" 

"See ya later then! Bye!" Brock went on his way. 

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

"N…N…Where is *NSYNC??? Talk about finding a Tootsy Roll in a Sumo wrestler's stomach." Misty noted to herself.

"Let me guess—you want *NSYNC!" A peppy saleswoman waltzed over to the CD rack Misty was browsing in.

"Ooooh! You must be very special to get that bingo question!" She continued with a small laugh and mused, "_Yeah, special education…_" 

"Ahaha! Very witty! Well follow me, missy, and I'll direct it to you!" The woman cheered.

"Umm, can you hold on for a sec—" Misty turned away to pick up her backpack, and when she did return to her previous position, the woman was nowhere to be found.

"Eh, I hate salespeople anyway." Suddenly after being absentminded about the music videos playing on the miniature television that was attached to the wall, came the video, _Pop _by *NSYNC. 

__

"Dirty Pop…*NSYNC…BT… I'm sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about, 'what's the deal with this pop life, and when's it gonna fade out?'" Justin Timberlake cooed through the screen. However, it wasn't too long before someone else began singing.

"The thing you got to realize what we're doin' here is not a trend. We've got the gift of melody, and we're gonna bring it till the end!" That was a wonderful chant of the song. It could be a female duplicate. Most people turned head and started to move over to where the attraction was.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why, this music gets you high? It takes you on a ride, you feel it when your body starts to rock, the minute you can't stop. And the music's all you got, this must be…POP." The dance moves waded in.  
  
It was a free concert to anyone who was lucky enough to be in the store at that time. Even coin throwing became a trend as she got to the final ending of the song.

"Excuse me, young lady. May I talk to you for a quick moment?" 

"Sure!" _'I feel so loved!' _Misty cogitated observing the salesman before her.

"How about if I told you I'm actually a record producer, Marcus Songster of SingBig Records?"

"I'd say, you're the luckiest son of a gun to walk the world of entertainment!" She guffawed at her insight. Meanwhile, the man shot her an effortless smile. "Heh…heh, sorry! Were you going to ask me something?"

"Pardon me for interrogating you, but just one more question. I didn't catch your name, may I have it?"

"Misty Williams."

"Well, Misty, I usually don't do this, but here is my card. Don't hesitate to call. Maybe we'll see how well you can sing a few hit songs." Now Marcus returned a warm smile; unlike the particular one, he gave at Misty's sarcasm.

"Uh…thank…you." She stuttered raising an eyebrow suspiciously, then pivoting around to the exit to meet her friends while placing the business card in her back pocket. It was now about one o'clock. Just in time…

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

"Hey! Misty! Wait up!" A familiar male voice heeded.

"Hi Brock." She waved back.

"Did you catch what was the big commotion over there? I overheard a conversation between two men that some girl got a big record deal just from singing the 'NSTINK' song. Pshaw, I never heard of such a thing!" Brock spoke to her between breathes.

"Yeah, how queer…heh." She replied. '_Oh joy. What am I going to say now???' _

"Did you see her? I knew you went over to the music section. I need to know one thing…was she so unbelievably gorgeous that her beauty would make me fly off the face of the earth?!" Brock asked turning a shade of red.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…' _"She wasn't anything to look at. Though, Ash might've had an interest in her." She answered, then thought. '_I love to dream. Heh, heh.' _

"Oh. She was probably some tomboy trainer—" Misty winced. Brock wasn't stupid, he probably figured it out by now.  
  
"you…?" he asked her. The blood from her face drained.  
  
"Was it you by any chance? Come to think of it, you didn't seem to be interested in the particular subject we were talking about…why?" he continued to question her.

"It was me! It was me! OKAY? You're worse than Ash for cryin' out loud!" Misty retorted.

"Heh, heh. So…she was someone Ash would be interested in, eh?" Brock asked her knowingly.

"Brock, I didn't say ANYTHING! I don't even like him…really! I was just screwing with your mind! Honestly!" Misty challenged angrily at his persistence.

"Sure…sure…" Brock replied full of sarcasm.

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

****

HEY EVERYONE! Hopefully most of you are still reading this. If I get good reviews from this, then I'll be happy and make another chapter. So show you care and write a review! C'mon it won't strain your mind…much!   
  
**::..Leah..::**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Becoming**

****Becoming****

Part 2 

By: 

~*~MistY BluE~*~

**Decisions, Decisions.**

****

Author's Note: Well I guess this fic succeeded more than I thought! Thanks for all the kind reviews! Mind you…I will be putting some bad scenes toward the end. However, I'm not telling just what yet. ^_^ But then, it'll be all 'sunshine n' lollipops' at the end. Not…er…literally—you get the picture. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

"Guys…?" Ash exhaled an impatient sigh. "Where in the hell of the store are they? I'm freezing my ass off!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Misty, I am going to humiliate you so bad…" Chuckled Brock. "From now on, if you miff me to a point I'm going to bring your older, scrawny butt to kiss my feet!" He said as he laughed at his hysterical plot.

"So my butt looks four years older, Brock? Get this through your hormone shocked head! I DON'T like the SPED MONKEY." Misty shouted out of her pretty-in-pink lips.

"I think you dooooo."

"I do, do I?"

"Yep." Brock adding with a distinct nod.

"You win, damn it!" 

After an hour of pointless rambling about her love life, she then noticed the department store clock. It read now two o'clock. It really _was_ an hour of their personal Jerry Springer shouting match. 

"Uh oh. We were supposed to meet outside an hour ago, smart ass! I was on my way, but then an idiot came along and had to stop me." Misty's stare pierced through him and then a smirk brushed against her mouth.

"C'mon, let's just go, we'll surely hear about this from him later since we're an hour late."

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

"Wow, nice seeing you two again. It started to crap snow and I had to wait for an hour next to a bum that was trying to make me shoot up on his drug supply. Thanks! I'm glad you both care a lot!"

"Well, if it isn't Frosty the SnowBastard!" Misty cackled. 

"What's eating you?"

"I'll tell you what's eating me, Brock! A whole hour—one FULL hour of frostbite, man!!"

"Okay. Glad to hear you're doing just fine!" Brock grinned while next directing the conversation to Misty. "Are you going to tell Ash your 'glorious' news?"

"Which 'glorious' news? The news that is priceless for you or the one that is priceless for me?"

"Doesn't matter to me!!!" Brock retorted.

"Of course. Well, I got a record deal—almost a record deal today! A record producer gave me his card."

Ash continued to listen with a blank look on his face. "You gotta be pinching my ass…I didn't even think that kind of thing was possible to do in a store. Can I see the card?"

She yanked the business card out of her pocket and placed it into Ash's palm. "So are you going to go through with it?"

"I didn't make up my mind yet. I'm not totally sure…"

"Oh." It seemed as if they got lost in the moment. She thought she'd try by moving in more closer to see if he'd really want to swoop in for a kiss. Right when she was inches apart from his lips he bent over sideways to gather up his things…and she toppled over him with a somersault that barely missed his back.

"I guess we'd better get going. There's a nice Pokémon Center in Goldenrod to be and another Nurse Joy for me." Brock boosted the conversation to quit the silence and to not make a big thing that Misty flew over Ash.

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

"Hey Joy of my joy!" Brock cooed suavely. 

"Oh, no…I mean HELLO to you, too!" The nurse returned with an unsure lip smile, though tuning out Brock's sweet nothings completely. "Do the both of you need your Pokémon healed? I will be more than happy to do so!"

"Here are mine, Nurse Joy." Misty handed over her six Pokéballs; as well as Ash.

"And mine, too. Thanks again!"

"Yourwelcome. It's a pleasure! I also have a favor to ask of you boys."

"ANYTHING!"

"Gee, no question hits you hard…" Ash sarcastically added.

"Will you clean out the snow on the walkway for me? It is the afternoon and it's usually the hectic hour for visitors. I will appreciate it if you will."

"You will not be let down. We'll clean that useless excuse for weather right out of Goldenrod City! Just let us at a snowblower and—" Brock stated.

"Sorry boys, but you'll just have to bare with the shovels." Misty tried not to cry from all the laughter she was bottling up as Brock and Ash hung their mouths dangerously low.

"Shovels, on the other hand, are very nice…" Brock trailed off.

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

"Shovels are very nice aren't THEY?" Griped Ash, as the hours dragged on. "I think I even have a blister on my—"

"I don't need to know where you have a blister, okay?? All I know is that the city should post on a billboard: 'WELCOME TO GOLDENROD CITY—GRAB A **FREAKIN' **SHOVEL!' I never knew snow was so damned evil!!"

"Hey Brock?"

"WHAT NOW?"

"Think fast!!!" Ash hurled a large snowball at Brock's crotch. 

"…OW…you hot shit! You _really _don't give up at anything do you!" Brock's laughter grew as the snowball fight lead on.

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

"Here Misty, I made you hot cocoa to warm up. Be careful, it is hot, hence the name!" Joy gingerly put the mug down onto the coffee table. 

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Misty smiled as did Joy return one back. "What a cruddy day. I think it's a good chance to do this. Even though Brock and Ash aren't here to share the moment, I think I'm going to call that record company and become one hell of a star!"

***:-:…:-:…:-:***

****

Don't worry, if you show that you like this chapter as well…I'll make another chapter! Thanks again! I'm hoping you like this chapter as much as I do!

**::..Leah..::**


	3. Three Words Doesn't Equal 1000 Miles

****

**Becoming**

by: MistY BluE

Chapter 3: 

Three Words Doesn't Equal A Thousand Miles

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **In case y'all didn't know, "A Thousand Miles" is a song. Though I didn't want to spoil it…! I wanted all of ya to figure it out on your own but, uh…hey you got ya answers right here. ^^;; I HATE my stupid Microsoft Word. It sucks, I can't align things the way I wanted to! Ohwell. "A Thousand Miles" is by Vanessa Carlton. Don't own it…Please, milk the money out of someone who's got it, and that counts me out. ^^; Also, my writing has gotten more serious in this chapter, though there are some humorous bits. Anyhoo, like I always say, enjoy the fic! OH! And PS…I sorta snagged an idea from _Crossroads, _for any of you who saw it, well…it'll look familiar!**

*-*-*

"Le la la la…hmm no, that melody is too high pitched!" Misty slinked her vibrant, flame-resembling hair onto her spiral notebook she had been keeping poems and deep thoughts in. Sort of like a diary.

Misty was beginning to lose all hopes. She had called SingBig Records, and they accepted her for an appointment for a tryout the next day around eleven in the morning. Misty knew she had a beautiful voice, she hadn't a problem admitting it. In fact, she would hum and flow with the music in her early years; which doesn't seem hard to believe seeing as how she had gotten a big break out of it in the afternoon hours of the day. However, there were just some kinks that she thought she had to workout with Ash and Brock. 

After her few moments alone in the corner of the Pokemon Center, Brock and Ash had enough energy to actually shuffle their way through the automatic doors. 

"I…I…I can't feel my mouth even moving…*ATCHOO!* Oh…*sniff* damn it, I have a headcold now. Brock…?"

"W-w-w-what?" Brock was shivering so badly that he didn't take notice he looked like he was having a seizure.

"Come closer, please." Ash demanded while his teeth were chattering rapidly.

Brock scuffed a few inches over. "YOU are stupid! You are stupid! AND DON'T FORGET YOU ARE STUPID!" Ash's hand shaked uncontrollably while he lifted it trying to reach Brock's head to smack it. 

Brock decided to take advantage of Ash's incredibly slow movements. He grimaced, and tiptoed further away from him, closing in near Misty, making Ash much more agitated than before; his hand still shaking, trying and trying to get to his main goal by beating the crap out of Brock for putting him through shoveling all the snow out there with him.

"Hiya Misty, what're you up to?" Brock began to warm up, and of course, you can tell by his rosy cheeks on his olive skin. He took a comforting seat next to her.

"Oh…pretty much, really. I'm just aggravated at the moment because I've drawn a total blank trying to think up some lyrics and an even better melody!" She placed her notepad beside her as she sunk her chin down on both of her risen palms and began to space out. 

Brock wanted to help. It was the least he could do, whether or not she would become a pop diva. His curiosity got the best of him; he examined the clatter of loose papers and whatnot on her notebook. What really caught his eye, was a neatly folded piece of composition paper with a pressed, dried up crimson-blushing rose attached to it with a tiny paper clip. 

Then it hit him, this had been the rose from last year's Valentine's Day that Ash had given to her for being one of his only friends that is a girl that he actually had ever cared for. No wonder why she was so bent on Brock not saying a word that she liked Ash. Well, that's the way it goes with everyone, basically. Perhaps, she liked him for being one of the few boys who ever took an interest in her tomboyish, attractive ways. Who knew?

While Misty had probably calmed down and wouldn't know that he had picked up the paper, he unfolded it very carefully, not making a sound. Brock cautiously grazed over the pruned rose with his fingertips. Then there was a scent of a deliciously fragrant perfume. It was _Allure_.

"_Hah, it's just like her to put a romantic touch to the simplest things_…" He inwardly mused and chuckled. 

Brock glanced over her cursive writing. It seemed to be in alignment as a poem would be, it also had a title, so chances are it was. The poem was entitled: "A Thousand Miles." Misty suddenly snatched the piece of paper out of Brock's fingers instantly. 

"BROCK! DON'T GO THROUGH MY STUFF, YOU YUTZ!" Misty had blushed a shade of red that matched her hair color. She lightly held the poem with the rose against her chest.

"I am only trying to help! And come on, I see you got some poems there. What do you think most of these pop songs are made out of? Gee, Alex Trebek, what is a poem?" Brock had been getting more sarcastic by the days.

Misty sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just not so sure about expressing the feelings I put into these poems to the whole deranged world!"

"Well, can you please read it to me?" Misty shot Brock a skeptical expression, "Misty! Please. You can trust me." He really did mean it. 

"Well, well, well. Looks as if your funny-ass ways are dwindeling down…" 

"No comments from the Peanut Gallery, okay? Just please, for the last time read it to me."

"All right. Don't laugh." She had a sparkle of distinct in her eyes. He nodded and smiled while she straightened the sheet of paper. Misty cleared her throat prudently and reads her poem softly.

"Makin my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed 

And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever   
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder... That's basically all you need to hear for now, heh, heh." 

"Aw, Misty!" Brock had tears flowing in waterfalls down his cheeks, "THAT IS SO BEAUTIFUL," he hugged her extremely tight that she could feel her ribs rub against the opposite sides. 

Misty only rolled her eyes, mumbled a simple thanks, and shoved her friend to the side. Meanwhile, after having been caught up in all the entertainment, Ash took a stroll over to them. "Hi guys, what's up?"

Brock glared at him, being unsure if Ash would take a surprise whack to him while he was close. Misty spoke up, though, "Uhmm…nothing much." As if on cue, Brock and Misty exchanged looks and spun back to Ash's face staring down at them. 

Misty must've forgot she had been supporting her poem with the attached rose peeking over against her bosom. She was about to whip it around to her back when Ash took hold of it. "Doesn't look like nothin'!"

She was still grasping onto the rosy end for dear life, if Ash ever read it…"Jerk! LET GO OF IT NOW! It's very delicate!"

"_Bring on the violins…" _Brock took out an imaginary violin and acted as if he were performing a dramatic piece with it. Something anyone would get used to if you heard these two go at it. 

The paper tore. It had ripped into an even two pieces. "HEY! Itchy! Scratchy! What's going on here?!" Brock jumped up the second he heard a painful tear in a certain piece of paper. 

Misty clasped her hands over her mouth, astonished. Her eyes became cloudy and and squinted. She began to sob, "I hate you," she said between gasps and sniffing, stifled noises. The poor girl threw her other half of the paper to his face and sprinted to the bathroom door. Misty pushed it with full force and hurled herself inside while locking the door behind her. 

"You blating idiot," Brock began to state bluntly, "what shit in your head to make you do such a thing? Do tell." He lowered his head a tad and folded his toned forearms. 

Ash was fiddling with the sheered paper pieces, "I—"

"Hold your speech, hand over the catastrophe." Brock extended his slender arm beside Ash, inviting the poem to rest in his palms.

Ash rotated his body to face Brock; his face completely lackadaisical, "Don't command me like I'm some kid. I don't need to be treated this way." 

"Excuse me, but in case you were wondering, your psychotic round-about with Misty just a minute ago, seemed to resemble some childish scheme. You no longer appear as a child does physically, but you have one hell of a juvenile toddler in that brain of yours. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll give me that poem." Brock knew how to pierce those eyes of his through somebody to make them feel like scum.

Ash proceeded to ignore Brock's demand and was transfixed on the fluttered rose petals surrounding the piece it had been attached to. His lip was quivering, though he tried to shun it by clenching his upper row of teeth into his bottom lip. He knew. He knew it was his rose to her. Every bit of her care that had been transfered into each and every petal was now shattered and scattered. And everybody knows, you can't heal a rose's purpose whence it's lost…

-*-*-*-

****

Author's concluding chapter note: Ah hell, I'm sorry, guys. ^^; Twas a sad chapter! I promise though that I will not keep up the 'gripehanger' stuff up. I wanted to make it dramatic since I am the drama queen O_o heehee (booing could be heard from Angie, Dusty, and Leo hollering in the background…) SHAAAAADDDUPPPP! -_-;; (Angie: Yeah, bullshit your way through, bum chum. ^^;;) … ANYWAY! Catch you all in the next chapter. ^^ SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I don't think Zarrah reads this fic…but when you do get here from me yelling you to at least go to the bottom of the third chapter…

__

-:|:-*-HaPpY BiRtHdAy ZaRrAh!!! -*-:|:-

2/25/02! – 14 YeArS!


End file.
